Still Alive (ON HOLD)
by ChosenOne39
Summary: "Who am I again?" A young seraph who is found by Mikleo and Sorey, struggles to remember her past life. Sora must over come this trial in order to remember her old self while facing the journey of assisting the Shepherd as a Sub Lord. (Cover Created by Me!)
1. PROLOGUE: FOGGY MEMORY

**_Tales of Zestiria  
_** **Still Alive** _  
_

 **Disclaimers:** _I don't own Tales of Zestiria! I only own my one OC, Sora!_

 **Summary:** _"Who am I again?" A young seraph who is founded by Mikleo and Sorey, struggles to remember her past life. Sora, must over come this trial in order to remember her old self while facing the journey of assisting the Shepherd as a Sub Lord._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: FOGGY MEMORY**

* * *

 _I felt like I was walking the same path for a while now. There was no road, no buildings, no people, and no path. Not even a single animal. I continued to walk down the white path as the fog continues to grow thicker and thicker._

 _ **"Hey Sorey, I don't think she's human."**_

 _That voice, it was such an echo that I wasn't sure where it was coming from._

 ** _"You think she's a seraph? It's probably possible considering her hair. It's got some mixture of colors in. That's so cool!"_**

 _Both of those voices now! What's going on around here?_

 ** _"Not only that, look at her ears. They're really long and pointed."_**

 _I had no choice but to keep walking through the thick fog. As I reach the last of my strength, I noticed something tall in the distance._

 _A door._

 _I approached it and placed my hand on the knob. When I opened it, a bright white light escaped from it and I felt like I was transported into another world._

* * *

"Alright, here we go." I felt arms gently set me down and lean my back against something hard. My hands and legs felt something soft and ticklish, but it felt a little warm. A small whimper escaped me and my eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey, I think she's waking up!"

The sunlight instantly got in the way and I had to shut them again. Luckily it took me some time to adjust until I could fully see.

My eyes spotted two boys staring at me. There was one wearing blue that had brunette hair with yellow feathered earrings. The other had light blue hair that looked a bit more silver to me. He wears a blue shirt and cape with white and gold embellishments. His pants were white, and the ends of it were blue.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I shut my mouth immediately, looking down at myself. I found myself wearing long white pants with long brown boots. My shirt was a bit long and extended to my legs. It was both red and white, but I wore a brownish black jacket over it. My hair was pretty long too, a mixture of light blue, red, yellow, and a light green. My ears were surprising as well when I felt them. They were really pointed and long, jeez didn't realize that either.

But there was something missing from me. There was only one thing.

Who am I?

I looked around and spotted a few trees in the area. A forest I guess. I was leaned up against one, but I really just wanted to know what was going on and where I was.

"How do you feel? Can you tell us your name?" The brunette asked.

I looked from the both of them and then to my hands.

"I..."

"Do you remember your name at all? Asked the blue boy, kneeling down in front of me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. My name... My name was...

Damn, I can't remember it! It's like something's preventing it! And the sun wasn't helping with my eyes!

Wait, the sky...

"Sora." I think I remember it.

I looked over at the blue boy and saw him standing up, putting his hand near his mouth.

"At least she remembers her name." He said. "I hope Gramps doesn't mind her coming to the village, she is a seraph."

"Seraph?" I repeated confused.

"She doesn't even know what she is? Man, that's some crazy amnesia." The brunette held out his hand to me. "Here, it'll be easier to explain it along the way to Elysia."

A bit my lip and nodded my head.

"Who are you people?" I asked, remembering that they have not given me their names. I took his hand, standing back onto my feet thanks to his help.

"Oh right, we haven't told you our names. My name is Sorey, and that's Mikleo."

Mikleo nodded his head to me and I returned one too.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Mikleo asks.

"Yeah, I don't even know how I got here." I responded. "I don't think I was attacked by anything..."

"You never know." Sorey said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe it was a Prickle Boar, or maybe a goat? Is it possible you fell out of a tree and hit your head on the way down?"

I shrugged lightly, glancing around. This area was beautiful, it had a lot of nature to it that I sorted of liked. This Elysia place, I don't recall hearing that name before, but it was like it was calling out to me.

"Sora?" I jumped, looking back at the two.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you remembering something?" Sorey asked quickly.

I frowned. "Not really."

"There's no point in standing around here. Let's go back to Elysia." Mikleo pointed out. Sorey nodded his head and walked ahead and Mikleo slowly followed. I was left standing there for a moment, which lead to hearing a sigh coming from Mikleo. He walked back towards me. He reached out and grabbed my left hand.

"Come on." He said, pulling me along.

* * *

The three of us were silently walking through the beautiful field as I glanced around at each section that I could see. I wanted to stop and take a look, but Mikleo was still holding my hand to guide me.

"She sure is a curious one." I heard Mikleo say, glancing at Sorey.

The brunette chuckled. "I guess so. Can't blame her for it though. I hope she'll get her memory back soon."

Hmm, they seem to really care even though I just met them. It seemed like they were the type of people to worry, but I didn't want to make them too concerned about my memory loss.

"I..." I blushed when I realized I had accidentally spoke. The two boys looked at me and my face turned red.

"Is something wrong?" Sorey asked, slowly down to walk beside me.

"I-it's nothing." I stuttered, looking down at the ground.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Sorey points out.

I looked up and spot a large opening. It appeared to be like an entrance to the village, with a circular symbol at the top of it with large rocks around it. As we pass by it, I could feel something almost blocking me from getting in, but I was able to. It took my breath away for a moment, but I was fine afterwards.

Mikleo lets go of my hand and I looked at the village. The area was so beautiful! The grass probably just made the place look wonderful! The homes were built inside of the houses and I could see people living peaceful lives, but then again, these two mention something called seraphs. Is that what these people are?

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I glanced at the one who did it.

"Come on, we have to go see Gramps." Mikleo said, leading me ahead. Sorey slowly followed behind but he quickly got ahead of us. It took us a bit, especially since a few people were staring at me. I felt a bit nervous, but I continued to stare ahead until we reached the house near the back of the village.

Sorey opened the door and we walked inside. He shuts the door once we're in and we all spot an older man sitting with his legs crossed. I noticed that he doesn't actually have feet, but instead is replaced by wood in order to walk.

"Sorey, Mikleo, welcome back. I see you brought a guest with you today." He spoke.

"This is Gramps, his domain runs over Elysia in order to protect it." Mikleo explains. I nodded my head in response. We all sit down on our knees in front of the man.

"What is your name?" The seraph asks, looking at me.

"It's Sora." I responded.

"She's going through a tough case of amnesia." Mikleo explained.

"We were wondering if you knew who she is." Sorey added in.

Gramps frowns. "Sadly I don't, but I wish I did."

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"She's a special kind of seraph, rare to find around these days in the Glenwood continent." Said the old seraph, getting on his feet.

"What do you mean by that?" Mikleo asks, obvious very curious and confused.

"There were once seraph that use to be able to wield four elements. Earth, water, fire, and wind. But they were all said to have disappeared along with the legend. She may very well be the last of its kind."

I heard a small gasp come from Sorey.

"Oh no. Which means she might have gotten in some trouble before she had lost her memory." He said aloud.

"That means she could have been coming in this direction to Elysia in order to get some safety. There's a possibility she lost her memory along the way."

Gramps nodded his head. "Maybe so, but it may be dangerous for you to leave Elysia in your current predicament."

I nodded my head. "I see. Until I get my memories back, I'll stay here if you don't mind."

"Not at all. A seraph is a friend to all." I watched him stand up, pointing his pipe at Sorey.

"She's your responsibility now."

Sorey's eyes widen. "Mine?! But—"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her." Mikleo cuts in.

Gramps nodded his head. "Good, now, I wish to speak to her alone for now."

Both boys nodded their heads in response. They stood up and walked towards the door.

"We'll be outside waiting." Mikleo said before he left with Sorey.

There was silence, it was really quiet once those two were gone. I bit my lip, staring down at the ground.

Not only do I not know who I am, I don't even know this world at all. What happened to me that caused this?

"Hey Gramps, I—"

"Zenerus."

"Huh?"

"They call me Gramps, but really it's Zenerus." He said. "I want to warn you about something. Even though you don't remember yourself, there is something you need to know." He sits back down right in front of me. "You are a powerful seraph and those within the Malevolence will want it. Those are known as Hellions, creatures that destroy the peace and happiness in the Glenwood continent."

"Hellions..." That sounded so familiar. "And Malevolence...I think I recall it."

Zenerus nods his head. "Let's keep this to ourselves for now alright? I don't want the boys to worry about you, but keep your eyes open for anything that might attack you." He stands up and walks towards the entrance. "Come."

I listened and followed him. He went towards a shelf and pushed a few books away. He pulled something out from it and I looked down at him once he turned around.

"Use this in order to protect yourself." He placed two objects in my hands which caught me by surprise. They were gauntlets that came with a pair of gloves to put on for protection. They had a very sharp end where my hand would be and it appeared to be not so heavy as I thought they would be. But the good thing is, the gauntlet covered the entire hand.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

Zenerus nods his head. "Remember what I told you."

"Of course." I held onto the gauntlets tightly and he told me I could leave. Once I headed outside, both Sorey and Mikleo were waiting for me.

"So? How'd it go?" Sorey asked.

"It was okay." I replied.

"It looks like he gave you something." Mikleo pointed out, looking at the weapons in my hands.

"Yeah, just in case if something comes up." I looked at the both of them until I spot something sticking out from Sorey.

"Hey Sorey, what's that book?" I asked.

"Oh this, it's called Celestial Record." Sorey said, grabbing the book and pulling it out from behind him. "Does this help you remember your past? Maybe it'd be best for you to look at it."

"Uh..." He places the book in both of my hands and I stared at it. There appeared to be a symbol in the middle of it that I kind of find familiar, but it was faint. There was some sort of feeling coming from this book. The Celestial Record he called it, it sounds so familiar.

Did I happen to come across this and read it? Wait, there's something about this that feels strange. I sense some kind of power that belongs to someone, but this power feels like it's old and...evil. I don't think anyone has noticed it, but I think I can only feel it.

A feeling that I think I remember. What was it called?

 _...Malevolence..._

 _...Hellions..._

 _...Fox..._

My eyes widen and a gasp escaped me. I ended up dropping the book and falling on my knees, clutching my head.

I could hear the two call out my name, but it was quiet, I couldn't hear them. My eyes were shut tight and my body wasn't moving. I felt hands touch my shoulders, trying to shake me out of thoughts, but it wasn't working.

 _"Blood, there's..."_

 _"Sorey we have to..."_

 _"No good..."_

 _"Hurry..."_

For a moment, everything around me went quiet and suddenly I couldn't do anything. I felt like I didn't have a body. There was no pain and there were no emotions.

But when it all returned, it startled me. My eyes shot open and I screamed.

"Sora!"

I looked up and saw Sorey standing near an opening of the room. Mikleo had rushed in and placed a hand on my right shoulder and arm.

"W-what happened?" I asked, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

"You screamed in your sleep and we got worried." Sorey said. "You've been out for 2 days now."

2 days? Did I faint?

I glanced around, realizing that I was in a house. This must have been theirs. This must have been the bedroom, but it quickly lead into the main area where I could see many books scattered all over the place.

"Not only that, when you were holding the Celestial Record, you were in serious pain and your left arm was bleeding." Mikleo added in.

"Bleeding?!" I repeated fearfully, glancing down at my left arm, finding a bandage over it.

"Don't worry, it stopped a long time ago." Mikleo assured. "I guess you were right Sorey, she might have been attacked when she got to Elysia."

Sorey walked over to us and crossed his arms.

"Since your awake, do you recall anything?" He asked.

I shake my head. "No, everything was a blur." I responded. I frowned, looking down. "I'm sorry to be a burden. I hope I haven't caused any problems."

"Hey don't worry about!" Sorey patted me on the back, taking the breath out of me. "Besides, Gramps' domain can keep you safe from anything that plans to get you."

I forced a smile, nodding my head. Before I could speak, a loud grumble was heard from my stomach and I instantly blushed.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Mikleo joked. "Alright, I'd better get cooking. Sorey, change the bandages."

Sorey nods his head and gets on the other side of the bed. He undoes the bandage and it slides down my arm. My eyes widen at the sight of the wound, the cut that extended downwards. It was cleaned, but I could tell it could take some time before fully healed. I saw Sorey put something red and sticky over the wound. It was pretty cold, but I ignored it. He then applies the bandages and it was good as new.

"Alright, now," Sorey stands up. "Looks like we'll have to figure out how to get your memories back."

"We can do that after she's fully recovered." Mikleo walks back in with a wooden bowl in his hands that had soup in it. He hands it to me and I thanked him. "Sorey and I are going to search near the area we found you and see if you left anything that can help with your memory." He explained.

I nodded my head. "Okay, I'll be here."

Sorey rubs the back of his head, glancing at the seraph.

"Man, you sure plan to get things done." He said.

Mikleo rolls his eyes, pushing Sorey forward. "Come on, you're helping."

"Alright, alright! I'm going!"

I silently laughed as I watched Mikleo almost drag him out of the house. Slowly my smile disappears and I stared down at the soup.

I wonder how long it's going to take for me to remember who I am. But then again, it may never come back if nothing works.I have little time or maybe until the day I am dead, I want to remember who I am. Ever single bit of it. Even if it takes all eternity to do so.

* * *

 **END OF PROLOGUE: FOGGY MEMORY**

* * *

 **And there we go! That's the prologue! Wow, that took a long time to write. I don't know why, but it did indeed. I spent about 1 week working on this to make sure it was perfect and now it is finally done! I kinda rushed on a few parts, but it should be fine from there. I hope it was good enough to please you guys! Leave a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter!**

 **Next Chapter: Sora is struggling to remember herself and the only way to get it back is through...ruin exploring?**


	2. CHAPTER 1: EXPLORING THE RUINS

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

* * *

 _ **BreadNotDead:** Ugh, I hate when I make mistakes like that! It always gets me! Thanks for pointing that out by the way, I'll make sure to go back and fix that... But thanks for the good response!_

 _ **blee7442:** Cool! Thanks for sticking around!_

 _ **Renaglory:** Yeah, I felt the same way when I saw that there were barely any OC fanfics in Zestiria too. Luckily I got to work on one right away thanks to the time I have now._

 _ **reddevil47:** Glad to know you do! :D_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S RESPONSE**

* * *

 **Okay, yes I realize I am a bit late with this story. Let me be honest, I have been distracted. Like, majorly. Has anyone heard of a game called Project Diva X? Recently or a couple weeks ago, it was released in Japan and I brought the game on Amazon so I could play. I originally played the only games and got the new one. You know what happens when you find a really good game you get addicted to for a while? That just happened to me. That series has been my life! Right now I'm trying to beat all of the stuff it brings at me and well it's kinda getting difficult. I beat all of the songs on extreme but as you know, I kinda suck.**

 **Okay, I can't ramble anymore on that or else I'm going to be talking about it for a while. This is a Zestiria story, not a story for another game.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: EXPLORING THE RUINS**

* * *

I sat there for a while, unsure of what to do for the past time. What only ran through my mind were my memories that I had long forgotten. Then again, how will I remember them? While the boys were out searching for clues, I basically just ate soup and sat staring at an empty bowl.

 _What am I to do what I remember? And what if I have someone waiting for me? Could it be that something happened that was so bad that I lost my memories? When I passed out, I remember hearing this evil laugh and this really long hair. Was that the man that attacked me? The evil known as malevolence that wanted to take over me. Now I know that, it must have something to due with my memory loss._

"Sora."

My head snapped up and I spotted the familiar light blue haired seraph walking into the room. There were folded clothes in his hands as he walked towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asks, sitting down in front of me. I nodded my head, putting the bowl to the side.

"A lot better now, thanks." Then I looked a bit confused. "Weren't you with Sorey?"

"I was, but he wanted me to come back and check on you just in case. We haven't found anything yet but Sorey kinda got distracted and found some ruins. Do you want to come see them?" He offered. "I mean, there's seriously wrong since you were unconscious so you can move around."

My eyes looked at the clothes once more and he noticed my gaze.

"One of the villagers wanted me to give this to you." Mikleo explained as he places the folded clothes beside my legs and looked at me. "They're much better than what you're wearing now. I figured since yours are getting dirty."

"Thanks..." I said, noticing that it was mostly white. Please tell me this isn't a dress...

Mikleo got up and left to let me change. When I got up and unfolded the clothes my eyes widen.

Well, I guess I got to put it on.

* * *

Gah, this will take a while to get use to. At least I get to put my hair up. Let's start from top to bottom.

My hair was put in a braid that made it easier for me to shoo it away so it wouldn't get in my face but I did two pieces of long hair going down the sides of my face. My clothes were somewhat dress-like but luckily it came with a pair of black pants. The top was completely white with a few designs that at least made it look nice instead of being plain. The sleeves reached the end of my elbows and were really loose so they were easily able to get blown in the wind. There was a black wrapping above my stomach which ended off as a ribbon behind me. Since the ribbons were big, I surprisingly were able to hide small things in there. What I found really surprising is that my gauntlets disappeared when I realized I didn't have anywhere to put them.

Do they just appear when I really need them? I guess I'll figure that out soon enough. After I was done making sure that I didn't put on something wrong (Which surprisingly I did), and left the house to find Mikleo leaning against the side of it. He was waiting for me for a bit there, but he didn't seem to mind.

When he heard the door close, he glanced at me and his eyes widen a bit.

"Wow, uh...those look good on you." He said quickly.

My cheeks turn a bit pink. "T-thank you..." I stuttered, putting my hands behind me as I nervously took a step forward. "Um, so where are we heading?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"The forest. There's a bit of climbing we'll have to do and we'll get there soon enough." He turned his head and I think I noticed a little bit of pink on his cheeks.

He started to walk ahead and I followed behind him. After moments of silence later, I decided to at least start a bit of a conversation. I didn't dare to bring up the Celestial Record and have more of a conflict happen to myself to the point where I actually won't wake up.

"Think you'll be fine?" Mikleo asks as we reach the end of the cliff. I bit my lip and nodded my head in response. Alright, I hope this will help me recall something of my past or else I'm stuck. Mikleo stares at me for a moment before he bent down and grabs onto the wall of vines. He starts to make his way down as I peek over the edge. My head starts to get dizzy as I tried not to fall off the cliff.

"Is something wrong?" Mikleo called, noticing what was up.

"Um," No way, did I have a fear of heights? "I don't know. I got really dizzy when I looked down." I explained, rubbing my forehead.

Mikleo's eyes widen as he got off of the vines and onto a platform.

"Whatever you do, don't look down as you climb. If you fall I'll catch you." He says.

"Easier said than done." I murmured, putting my foot on the vines and I slowly make my way down. I remained calmed and watched where I put my feet to make it down. "Here goes nothing..."

Taking my time I start to make my way down, grabbing onto each vine that I could reach. Minutes past and I was doing good until something awful happened.

My foot slipped from the vine and the vines that my hand held slipped through as I fell. I screamed as I tried to grab onto other vines that was flying past me but they just kept scrapping my skin. Suddenly I felt something grab my left arm and pull me to the side.

Something wrapped around me tightly and my face was buried into a shoulder. Wait a minute, that color blue gave it away that it was Mikleo who had grabbed me. I felt his hand touch the back of my head as my body shakes fearfully. I've never been so scared in my life. Then again, when was I ever scared since I've lost my memories?

Mikleo hadn't let me out of his grip until I was done shaking in fear. My face hid in his shoulder and my hands were on his chest. Once I had calmed down his grip lightens up and I pull my face away from his shoulder.

"Well, we're not doing that again any time soon." Mikleo says as I nodded my head. I was going to make sure that we weren't going through that mistake again. At least I hope so.

Moments later we finally start walking and headed to where Mikleo thinks Sorey was. When we reach a larger portion of the area, I notice Sorey sitting on the ground, staring up at mural.

"We're here Sorey." Mikleo called to him as we walked up to where he sat. He turned his head and spotted us in his sight.

"Mikleo! Sora!" He stood up and puts away the Celestial Record. He probably didn't want the same thing from before to happen again to me.

"Looks like you beat me this time. What'd you find?" Mikleo asked, crossing his arms.

"This mural proves that the Shepherds have been around since even before the Era of Asgard! I knew it!" Sorey cried with excitement.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet." Mikleo told him. "We still don't have definitive proof that this ruin itself is pre-Asgard. It could be an imitation."

"Seriously? You think they'd make a fake ruin of this scale? Get real!"

My ears suddenly catch a different sound than voices which leads me to listening to it instead of them. I turned around and spotted a few clouds that were starting to turn dark and then there was the sound of thunder from the distance that was slowly getting closer.

"This...doesn't bode well..." Mikleo says, noticing the storm as well.

"Wait, isn't that―" Sorey finally spots it too and he tripped over his own feet.

"I think our adventure is over for today!" Mikleo took off running and I was being pulled along with him. He stops for a moment and glanced at Sorey who seemed to have gotten distracted by the mural. "C'mon!" He told him. "This way, hurry!"

As we were running I felt something below my feet give away. I look down and the ground beneath us was falling apart.

"Ah!"

My eyes snapped shut as I felt something catch me before everything around me stopped.

"That was too close!" Sorey responded, taking a deep breath. My eyes open up and I find that it was Mikleo who caught me. When I looked up Sorey had caught Mikleo by his the back of his clothes with one hand which lead to him having to use both.

We both blinked a couple of times as we started at the dark abyss below us. I gulped, my grip getting tighter on his clothes.

"Could we get a little help, please?" Mikleo complained, as I trembled once again in fear.

Sorey nodded his head, using both of his hands to pull us up from Mikleo's clothes. But before we even were able to get out of the hole, the floor gives out on Sorey and we were sent falling down deep into the abyss. All I could hear were our screams before everything went black once again.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1: EXPLORING THE RUINS**

* * *

 **I think I can smell a ship sailing! I think you guys noticed it too because I was sure that it wasn't going to be a thing and well, I'm not even sure myself if it is going to be a thing. If none of you have any idea what I'm talking about, just go back and read the chapter and you'll see what I mean. :3**

 **Also sorry that this chapter was a bit rushed. I really wanted to get this done before my sick week is over. Yes I am sick. I've missed about two days of school and I'm not happy about it. I have a lot of work to catch up on. Yay...**

 **Next Chapter: Sora, Mikleo, and Sorey run into a human! Gramps' clearly isn't going to be happy!**


	3. CHAPTER 2: THE HUMAN

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

* * *

 _ **BreadNotDead:** What's funny is that I was planning on making this a Sorey x OC but I felt like Mikleo needs some of the love._

 _ **Reddevil47:** I haven't gotten the chance to come around to a few zestiria fanfics, but I defiantly check it out when I get the chance!_

 _ **MCRDanime:** Thanks for the supports!_

 _ **Renaglory:** Thanks! :D_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S RESPONSE**

* * *

 **So at some point in this fanfic I might start drawing some pictures of some of the scenes into my tumblr account so you guys can see the scenes from the story. I not sure if I should do this since I suck at it, but I was planning on working on a comic for this story, but I know it won't work considering I'm a crappy artist.**

 **I was about to start working on my drawing of Sora but I haven't had the time to do it since I was moving stuff from my room into the basement since most of my stuff is down there, I now do my art down there. So, I have no idea how I'm going to manage my stuff, but I'll figure out a way eventually once I am done setting everything up.**

 **OH! SPEAKING ABOUT SORA!**

 **I decided to change her hair color. I honestly can't see her anymore with four different colors. It's white now, so I'll go back in the prologue and fix that, but from now on her hair is black. Sorry about that, I just couldn't keep up with the multiple hair colors.**

 **For now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: THE HUMAN**

* * *

"She's out of it. And you'd think she be fine after landing on my back." Mikleo groaned.

"Can't blame her for it. Her body probably couldn't handle your bony back." Sorey joked with a small laugh.

"Hey! My back is NOT bony!" Mikleo retorted.

"Hence why I'm carrying her." Sorey replied.

What have I been listening to for the past 5 minutes? I can't move or speak. I can't even open my eyes for god sake. All I can do is listen to these two talk, that's it. I'm not even sure how I can tolerate this without slapping one of them, then again, I can't move.

I could tell Sorey was carrying me since his voice was the closest thing and well, he doesn't smell like Mikleo. Sorey smelled like he was thrown into a muddy river and to be honest I didn't like it at all. However from what I remember, Mikleo smelled like a waterfall. It was nice, at least I could enjoy that smell instead of Sorey! What did he do that made him smell so bad?!

Suddenly I could feel my head lighten up and my muscles start to respond to something weird. My hands suddenly clench and then it relaxes like it hadn't happened. But I wasn't the only one that had noticed this. Since I could feel my arms still over someone's shoulders they could see my hands react weirdly.

"Hold up." I felt myself being lowered down and placed on the ground. "Sora, are you waking up?"

"..." I couldn't move my lips, but my eyes were slightly opened. I attempted to move my hand up, but it just fell back down. Surprisingly Sorey caught my hand with his and held it. I lifted my hand slightly above his and tried to spell out a word with a single finger.

"H...e..l.p... Mikleo you need to heal her!" Sorey exclaimed once he found out what it was.

Mikleo was already casting by the time he finished talking. A white glow was over my body as he healed me. I felt rejuvenated, but at least I was able to open my mouth and take a few deep breaths.

Mikleo pulls me up and I coughed into my arm a few times. I calmed myself down minutes later, and breath out a long sigh.

"..." I murmured in an ever so quiet voice but I knew they didn't hear it at all.

"What was that?" Sorey asked.

"Sorey you need a bath, you smell like mud."

"I told you." Mikelo put in with a smirk.

"Shut up." Sorey snapped.

* * *

It eventually lead up to Mikleo carrying me instead of Sorey because of my complaining about his smell. Since we couldn't figure out what was wrong Mikleo will have to carry me all of the way through the ruins or maybe not considering we don't know what's up with me.

"How are you holding up Sora?" Mikleo questioned, glancing at me from over his shoulder.

"Better, I guess." I replied in a quiet tone.

"I see." He looked away and I could tell he was frowning.

Okay, maybe I was a little too rough on him. Both him and Sorey have been worried about me ever since we fell in that hole and now I'm being completely needy and a jerk.

"Sorry..." I apologized quietly as I hid my face in his shoulder.

"Whoa, oh man, what a drop!" Sorey breathed, taking a step back from the edge.

"It's been nothing but heights all day." Mikleo remarked, rolling his eyes.

"But I had an awesome bas-relief to distract me."

"Yeah, I bet you did."

Sorey hummed, getting down on one knee as he looked across the chasm. I squinted my eyes and noticed something was indeed there.

Wait, there's a weapon and...a person!

"Hey Mikleo." Sorey started, standing back up. "It's... It's a human."

I could imagine his eyes widening at his words. Honestly, I was a bit surprised, but considering that Sorey was the only human in Elysia, I can tell why he'd be shocked.

"It can't be!" He exclaims. I felt his hands tighten on my legs.

Ouch, kind of hurts...

Sorey walks past us just as Mikleo calmed himself and his gripped loosens on my legs.

"Stop." He told him firmly. Sorey stops walking, listening to his words. "We shouldn't involve ourselves with their kind!"

"She's still alive! We can't just leave her there!" Sorey reasons, turning back to us.

"She's a living person too, it doesn't matter if she's seraph or not." I whispered.

"Not you too Sora." He whispers back, sighing. "Fine, I'll give what help I can." He speaks up. "Let's take a look around the area first."

Sorey nodded his head and started ahead of us.

"Mikleo?"

"Hmm?" He glances at me from over his shoulder.

"I think I'm remembering something..."

"Really? And it is?"

"I'm not sure or not, but I think before I got here I was with someone. We were in the same predicament like you and Sorey just now, but I don't remember the rest."

He took a deep breath, looking away.

"Don't...don't worry about." He says. "Come on, we've got to catch up to Sorey."

We didn't speak to each other afterwards.

"Ugh, my sword's all sticky!" Sorey whined, wiping it off the best he could after he cuts a giant cobweb apart that was blocking the path.

"Cobwebs everywhere, I bet no one has set foot in here for some time." Mikleo pointed out once we caught up.

We walked a little farther and we reached another pathway blocked by cobwebs. Just as Sorey was about to cut it, he stops turning around. For some reason I could hear a strange sound that sounded as if it was right above us.

"What's wrong―"

"Shh." Sorey shushed him.

The sound continued to grow and I for some reason was able to feel as if it was really close by. It gave my the chills when I heard it, but I wasn't sure where it was.

"There!" Sorey cried as he reached for his weapon. A giant spider jumps down from the ceiling and lands in front of us. I don't think I was the only one that noticed the black mist forming around the creature.

"It's huge! What is this thing?!" Sorey couldn't help but stare at it in disbelief.

"Quit gawking and get your sword ready!" Mikleo snapped, setting me down against the wall. A staff appeared in his hands and he ran into join Sorey, but I grabbed his cape to stop him.

"Hellion..." I choked out. "That's a hellion―"

"Mikleo! I need your help!" Sorey cuts me off.

"Sora," Mikleo shakes his head. "Just hold on for a minute and we'll get rid of it."

"Mikleo..."

He ran into the battle and I only had an outstretched hand to try and stop him. I frowned, lowering my arm and letting it fall onto my leg.

Not good, not good at all. This was what worried me most. If hellions are the reason why I can't remember myself at all, then they're indeed powerful creatures.

 _You have to help them!_

But what can I do? I can't do what they do.

 _Yes you can! Just believe in yourself! Come on, what's holding you back?_

Myself?

 _Shut up and help them!_

With my mind hating me, I forced myself to stand up and ran in to join them. But when I wanted my gauntlets to appear, something odd happened. I felt stronger, faster, and dizzy.

What's up with me now?

I ran past Sorey and Mikleo and my hand shot out and punched the spider right in the head.

"Sora?!" The boys exclaimed shocked by my actions.

 _"Demonic Fist!"_

I brought my fist around and slashed at the hellion, knocking it into a wall as it collapsed. I went to run forward, but my legs buckled and my hands stopped moving.

I couldn't feel my legs anymore, and I fell on my knees. For some reason I felt a little weaker now, but it was calming to my mind.

"Wait, hold on. It can't be... a hellion?" Mikleo looked puzzled as he said those words. "Sora was right!"

"A hellion?" Sorey glanced at him in disbelief. "For real?"

"I've never seen one in person before." Mikleo states. "But it seems like Sora knows about it."

"What could a monster like a hellion be doing in a place like this?" Sorey questioned aloud.

The spider― hellion got up and stared at me for a moment. I glared at it, headed back up to the ceiling before heading out of the room.

"It's getting away!" Sorey exclaimed. He was going to take off after it until Mikleo puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. Don't you remember what Gramps told us?" He reminded him.

"Huh?" Sorey looked to the side for a moment, remaining silent in his thoughts. A few seconds later he finally spoke up. "We can't be a hellion without the power of purification." He concluded.

 _Purification..._

 _Hellions..._

 _The power to fix the hellions..._

"Then we should just be glad we escaped it." Mikleo finished before he let go of his shoulder and walked in my direction. He knelt down and looked at me with a frown.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head in response.

"Can you help me up?" I ask.

Mikleo grabs my hand and pulls me back onto my feet. I dust off my clothes and my gauntlets disappear off of my hands.

"And anyway, we have bigger problems." Sorey added in turning to us.

"Hm?" Mikleo glances at him.

"We have to get Sora out of here and save the girl!"

I frowned, shaking my head.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore Sorey. I'm much better now." I told him.

"Honestly, I don't think none of us expected this from you." Mikleo adds in. "I mean, your hands, legs, and head transformed into that!"

I glanced at him with a really confused look.

"That?" I repeated slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"Well..." Sorey rubbed the back of his head. "You kind of looked like a dragon."

A dragon? Well, I did feel like I had something growing out of my head like if they were horns, and my hands felt like I had claws when I got rid of it. My legs on the other hand felt like I had a boost when I ran up to attack it.

"Maybe it could help with her memory." Mikleo spoke up, glancing at Sorey. "It could be the thing that should be able to help her at least remember something."

"Wait, hold on..." They both looked at me and I felt my anxiety come back. "What did I look like?"

"Well, your hands to your elbows turned into large claws and scales that were black." Sorey points out.

"You had horns coming out of the side of your head near your ears." Mikleo adds in. "And your legs had scales too."

"Don't forget about that tail―"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" I exclaimed, shaking my hands in front of my face. "I'm some kind of dragon, let's just go with that for now and let's get out of here!"

Dragon huh? Hmm...

Well, our exploring took a big toll on us. Once we got around to look, we realizing that we'll need to take a different path to the girl in order to reach her. We reached a staircase which lead up to more floors. We fought a couple hellions along the way, but some of them easily just got away.

"What's this?"

Mikleo swipes the object out of Sorey's hand which surprised him. He had just opened a chest to figure out what was inside when he came across a glove that looked really familiar.

"Whoa, what the―"

"I'll be taking this." He puts the object in his pocket as he grinned at Sorey. "If you get too hung up on fiddling with it, we'll never get out of here. I'll give it back once we've returned safely."

Sorey laughs, rubbing the back of his head.

"If you say so."

I moved ahead of them, looking over the edge that stuck out from the wall.

"So close, but it's still so far." Mikleo sighed annoyed.

"Think we could jump?" Sorey questioned curiously.

I peeked over the edge and my nervousness came back. I instantly backed away and bumped into Sorey in the process.

"Well?" Mikleo crosses his arms. "Reachable?"

Sorey chuckles nervously. "Okay, maybe not."

After Sorey nearly gave us a heart attack about the edge slightly giving out (which was really nothing), we made our way back down to the floor below us.

"I see. So that's the deal."

Sorey and I looked at Mikleo confused as he grinned at us.

"Haven't figured it out?"

"Y-yeah I have!" Sorey stutters, glancing at the chasm. I investigated for myself and for some reason, I could see some floating dirt right in the middle of it. Oh, that's what he's talking about. "Who would have thought you could walk in midair here?"

"Or, that an invisible bridge would be here."

"Think it could support a person?" Sorey asks.

"Well well, aren't you sharp today." Mikleo mused. Sorey chuckled as the seraph rolled his eyes. "For a change."

Sorey huffed, crossing his arms to his chest.

Mikleo held his hand out to his side and I watched at particles of ice formed around his hand before he shot it out, revealing the invisible bridge. It looked safe, but my mind was telling me not to walk on it.

"I don't think Sora will be able to walk on it." Mikleo points out, noticing the nervous look on my face.

"Huh?" Sorey turns to us. "How come?"

Mikleo sighed at him, shaking his head.

"She's got a fear of heights." He answered glancing back at me. "But ever since we fell I bet it hasn't gotten any better for her."

I shook my head and shuddered at the thought of falling again.

"Hmm," He uttered as he glanced at me. "Well, there's only one way to solve this problem."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Mikleo agreed with him.

I noticed the both of them staring at me and I shifted nervously. What do they have planned?

Suddenly I felt hands pick me up and holds me up to someone's chest. I yelped surprised as Mikleo ran across the bridge with me in his arms.

After I scowled at him, Sorey had picked up the spear that laid beside the girl's feet. It had a ribbon wrapped around it that had a similar pattern that was on the ends of her clothes. Guessing by her armor she appeared to be a knight of some kind, but I bet her purpose her was for a different reason from what we're thinking. Soon enough she started to wake up once Sorey shook her shoulder gently.

"I was... I was in a forest, and then..." Her head snapped to Sorey and her eyes widen. She began to panic, realizing that she did not have her weapon and started to crawl away.

"Looking for this?" Sorey holds out her spear to her, smiling gently in order to gain her trust. She slowly takes her weapon and stands up, staring at Sorey with some confusion and nervousness.

Suddenly Mikleo got in front of him and shouted, "Boo!"

The girl didn't seem to notice him, seeing as he is a seraph and she was not able to him because of it.

"Yep, she's human, all right." He says to Sorey patting his shoulder before he stood beside me as we watched the two of them.

"Yeah." He nodded before the girl stared at him once more. They were both silent for a moment before Sorey spoke up.

"Glad you're okay." He said as the girl slowly nodded her head to him in thanks.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you. And you are?" She asks.

Sorey seemed to have dozed off and Mikleo sighed.

"Your name."

Sorey looked a little surprised for a second.

"Oh! Right! My name! I'm Sorey." He says.

"Sorey?" She repeats.

He nods his head.

"Yep. Nice to meet you."

"Well met," She looks around for a second before speaking once more to Sorey. "Is there anywhere one could rest around here?" She asks. "I'll need to make plans to get back to the capital."

"You're from the city?" Sorey asks with widen eyes.

"Well?"

"Um..." Sorey crossed his arms and shuts his eyes to think things over.

For some reason, my head felt like it started to spin again. When she mentioned the capital, I felt a little nostalgia from it. I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes. What's up with me? Hands touched my shoulders and I turned my head to the seraph beside me.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I think so. Just lost in my thoughts." I rubbed my forehead. "My head is just messed up is all. I'm probably just thinking too much."

For some reason I think I heard Sorey offer the girl to come back to the village, and let's just say Mikleo was not happy about that.

"Gramps is gonna let us have it when we get back." Mikleo sighed. "And if we don't want it to get worse, I'll have to check Sora before we see him so that he doesn't know she was injured."

"I know." Sorey murmured.

The girl titled her head in confusion.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Nah. Don't worry about it." Sorey assured her. "Anyway, that's the way out. Let's get moving!"

I stretched my legs and we began to set out. Turns out the path to get out of the ruins wasn't far. It was behind a statue but we were finally able to see the sunlight once we got through the doors.

Sorey takes a deep breath, stretching his arms above his head.

"Whew, we made it back in one piece!" He cheered.

"Wow... It's beautiful." Replied the blonde. She was staring out at Elysia with bright eyes that seemed to have been amazed by what she could see. "Like a shrine out of myth. I half expect to see seraphim wandering around."

I snorted, remembering that she couldn't see Mikleo and I.

"Wait until she gets to the village. I bet she'll be confused as hell."

Sorey began to talk with her again how she called them seraphim as if he thought they called them something different.

"Things which cannot be seen or explained, such as gods, spirits, or supernatural phenomena, are revered by the people as 'seraphim'." Sorey noticed the shocked look on her face as her jaw dropped. "Right?"

Wait, what the heck? That sounded really familiar.

"A quote from the Celestial Record?" She asked surprised.

That's why! If it's from the Celestial Record, how come every time I hear something about it I recall something? Was that book somewhat influenced upon me at some point? But when? And by who?

Huh? Wait, what's the sound?

I turned around, listening for the source. Before any of the boys could ask what I was doing, I took off running.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2: THE HUMAN**

* * *

 **Ow, I think my sores have gotten worse. I've been having pains on my knees all the way up to my thighs. So I have to wear pants that wrap around my legs so that they don't rub against each other to make the pain worse.**

 **Oh well, I'll get over it eventually. :P**

 **Next Chapter: Sora begins to contemplate what's going on with her memory and why she can't remember until she finds the reason why she can't remember.**


	4. CHAPTER 3: THE BARRIER IN THE PAST

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

* * *

 _ **BreadNotDead:** Thanks for the concern! I'm actually feeling a lot better now! :D_

 _ **Reddevil47:**_ _Thx. :)  
_

 _ **Stargaze Valintime:** Aw, thanks! I'm glad to know that! Oh and trust me, I can't spell her name either. I always mix up the letters. :3_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S RESPONSE**

* * *

 **So I finally got some drawings done for this story! I actually made reference to three characters I created that won't be appearing till later on in the story. I also left something there for you guys to read so you can get a couple of hints of who they are. I made a drawing of Sora's clothes and the horns and tail that were shown in the last chapter that is on my deviantart account. You can find my name on my profile if you want to check it out. I didn't work on her claws and legs though so I plan to do another drawing of that.**

 **This might be a confusing chapter, but I had no idea what to do for the near ending part of this chapter.**

 **I've got nothing else to say, so...ya...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: THE BARRIER IN THE PAST**

* * *

I couldn't stop myself from running anymore. I need to figure this out. The sound is very weird, it sounds like it was ringing like a small bell. I think Mikleo was chasing after me, but he must have lost me along the way.

The spider hellion looked at me funny too...

It may be what Gramps told me. About me being a special seraphim with the power to hold four elements, but that might not be the only thing that they are after from me. But why? If this is in his domain, then maybe...just maybe...

I shook my head, pushing myself to keep on moving.

How far did I run out? I'm not even sure that I'm in Elysia anymore, but I'm must be close. I'll run back once I get the chance, but I just need to find out what this sound is.

A minute passed before I saw something sparkling in the sunlight. I jump off of a rock and landed right in front of it. I knelt down and reached to pick up whatever was there.

My eyes widen, realizing what I had found were scales. Wait, didn't Sorey say that the scales I have are black when I attacked the hellion. These ones are the same color and they probably look similar to mine. I don't think I was hearing this, I think I was sensing them. There was a strong power coming from them, like an intense one.

Hold on a sec, I don't sense Gramps' domain here. How far away was I really?

I shivered when a cold breeze blew over. My arms instantly wrap around myself.

Yep, I'm done here. I'm going back. I can't stand it anymore.

I put the scales in my pocket and started my way back to Elysia. Wait, am I going the wrong way? Wasn't it to the right? Or maybe the left?

Ugh, I suck with directions. I'd probably still get lost even if I have a map.

...

What was there to even do in a situation like this?

I ran away for crying aloud! Sorey, Mikleo, and even Gramps has to be upset with me.

I stopped walking.

The heck was that sound now?

No, it wasn't from before. This one is different.

It sounded like laughing. Weird laughing.

It sounds like it's coming from above—

I jumped to the right as something crashes down where I was standing. My eyes widen at the body that was there as it stood up. When it turned to look at me, my eyes widened in shock.

Pointed amber eyes stared at me like I was food as it continued to laugh. The hair was was a dirty blonde but was very big and fluffy in a pony tail. His bangs covered his large red eyebrows and he wore a strange garb that made it look like it was easy for him to move around. He was pale, but I noticed something off about him completely.

He was a hellion.

I began to recall this hellion though.

Wait...was he?

I gasp, taking a step back as I stared at him with fear.

"Y-you!" I exclaimed, the fear taking over me. "You're the one that attacked me!"

Let's just saying I've never been so terrified. I couldn't move and my knees were trembling.

I remember now! I was running to Elysia and this guy found me and started to chase me. I don't remember why I was going to Elysia, but I know this guy was here for something from me.

He wanted to kill me.

I heard him crackle evilly and that sent cold chills down my spine.

"There you are! I've been looking for you, you stupid girl! That pesky wound you gave me let you get away, but I won't let you escape this time! Hehehe!"

I made my gauntlets appear and I attempted to get into a defense stance but I was shaking all over the place. My eyes widen at his incredible speed when he ran at me. I attempted to block his blue flames that he threw at me, but I was utterly weak and I was sent flying back.

My body skid across the ground which gave me a few scraps. I sat up and pain shot through my body which caused me to lean forward on my knees.

"You're done for!"

My eyes widen at his laughter as it got louder and louder. He was getting closer.

I'm done for. I shouldn't have ran. I should have stayed with the others. I should have!

I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for death to come.

I jumped at the sound of metal hitting against his claws. My eyes shot open as I looked up and spotted a person in a black cloak in front of me. I just noticed that he had blocked the hit with a large sword that was equally as tall as me.

"Run!" My eyes widen when he spoke. "Go!" He said in a deep voice, glancing at me from over his shoulder. "Get out of here!"

My legs didn't need to be told twice. I ran off back towards Elysia. After nearly falling down a couple of times, I could spot the gate I passed by earlier. Once I got through it, I instantly fell on my knees, panting from the lack of air after running all the way back.

I looked up at the sky to see how dark it was. It was night, and the others must be worried about me like crazy. I've got to hurry.

I forced myself back onto my feet, struggling to move forward towards where I hoped I would be safe. The moment my feet started to move my knees were burning from each step I took.

What felt like forever which wasn't long actually, I finally passed through the gate to Elysia. My feet were numb and sweat was running down my forehead.

My visions was blurry but I knew I had to be there. I was in Gramps' domain, so I have to be there. I doubt anyone sees me though.

"Sora!"

I stand corrected.

I wasn't consciously aware that an entire body had put their arms around me. My eyes widen when I noticed the short white and blue hair. Mikleo, it was Mikleo. All of my fears fled my mind and only happiness was left there. Tears threatened to reveal themselves, but I didn't let them. I wrapped my arms around the seraph as I leaned my face on his shoulder.

"Hey Mikleo..." I spoke weakly, my knees giving out of me. Mikleo lowers me to the ground as he held me as tight as he could. I was going to tell him I can't breath, but I was actually happy to be with him after running into the person that caused me to lose my memories.

I heard footsteps approach towards us and many of the villagers were around us with concerns of look. Many of them whisper, but I didn't care, I was safe. I was finally away from that...thing.

I closed my eyes and continiously whisper 'I'm sorry' to Mikleo before I began a mess of tears.

I wasn't alone anymore. I had everyone to help me be guided towards what was the right path and not the wrong.

I had true friends.

* * *

 _Why are my dreams so constantly weird? Most of them consist of me falling on my face, walking into trees, and ultimately failing at how to fight? Actually scratch that last part, I suck at fighting._

 _But this dream was different from all of them. I front of me I was able to spot 9 small floating lights in front of me. Each of them were different colors and it was hard to tell what these were at all._

 _"Ah, so Lawrence wasn't wrong at all."_

 _I jumped at the sudden voice. I glanced to my right and spotted the yellow one was flashing a bit._

 _"It is clear she has lost her memories." My head snaps towards the purple one._

 _"But she has to remember a few things." Now the green one._

 _"Let's not push her into it right now. She's clearly not ready for any of this." The dark blue one speaks with a deep voice._

 _"Agreed." Wait, that one sounds familiar. My gaze turns to the light blue one that was in the middle. "Let's wait for another time. But here's prove that she's alive, I saw her after all."_

 _Was he that man that saved me?_

 _Suddenly all of the lights started to fly away into the air, leaving me alone. The light blue stopped for a second before it kept going._

 _"Wait!" I called out, but nothing reached them before I blacked out one more._

* * *

The next day got busier right after I returned. There were many things that needed to be taken care of, especially since Sorey was with the girl. Mikleo was with me, mostly, but I was able to make a couple of friends with the other seraph in the village. I also met with the girl that gave me my clothes that have helped me so much, and she gave me more clothing in case the one she gave me was dirty. Turns out I was very much liked in the village which made me feel like I was finally accepted as them.

And from this day I was living with Mikleo. Apparently he had an extra bed in his house so I stay there now.

From what Sorey told me he was going into the forest where they found me to find some prickle boars to make a bag and other resources from it. I wonder what hunting is like.

"Sora! You're going to burn your hand!"

"Ouch!" I winced, pulling my hand away from the flames.

Shoot! I was so distracted that I burned my hand when I tried to cook the meat that Sorey had collected. He had given us one of the boars so that we had something to eat (even though we don't have hunger like humans do), and I was left to cook it while Mikleo made a small bag with the boar skin.

Gah, that really hurts. I hissed quietly, holding my other hand tightly over where it hurts. Great, now my hand is turning red.

"That's the third time you've zoned out while working on something." Mikleo was kneeling in front of me and grabbed my injured hand to heal it. He was wearing his pajamas like I was considering it got late and we wanted to eat the meat before we go to bed. "If getting lost in thought involves your memories I can take care of this."

I sighed, pulling my hand back once he was done. I glanced at the meat and then back at Mikleo.

"I would take the offer, but I don't think I can trust you with the meat though, Sorey told me you burned one some time ago."

He scowled, turning away from me. "That was when we were kids! Besides when he was distracted reading the Celestial Record I had to shove food down his throat just so that he would eat!"

"He told me that too..." I murmured, using the metal to turn the meat over. I finally spoke up so he could hear me. "I'll be fine Mikleo, I just feel a little tired."

I didn't look at when he glances at me. I knew he was worried once I came back after running away like that, but I just needed to know what was there.

I shut my eyes for a second before I finished the meat at last. I make slices into it and placed it on two plates for Mikleo and I.

The rest of the time we were silent while we ate, and we couldn't bring ourselves to eat all of the meat. I was the first one to finish, my dish only left with grease stains as I set it down. I grab another plate and grabbed another piece.

Mikleo gave me the most curious look once I stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asks, setting his own plate down.

"I was thinking Sorey would want some." I told him. Not only that, I wanted to find out more about that girl. "I know he ate earlier, but that was before the sun went down. The girl has to be asleep by now and you know Sorey is probably poking his head in the Celestial Record."

He sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead before he got up.

"Alright, well while you do that I'm going to hit the hay. Don't stay up too long."

I watched him walk away and hid in his room where I could no longer see him. I hung my head as I turned around.

Maybe I was being a little to hard on him. I've been such a burden to him ever since that incident. I sighed quietly and left before I could do anymore harm to the water seraph.

I forced myself to smile lightly as I faded into the darkness.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3: THE BARRIER IN THE PAST**

* * *

 **Yeah, these first few chapters are going to be in Elysia for a while before we head to Ladylake. Probably until Chapter 5 or 6. I'm not fully sure. Eh, oh well, I'll figure something out.**

 **Next Chapter: Sora spends some of her time training to become stronger while she continues to remember the moments she ran into the fox hellion that caused her to lose her memories.**


	5. CHAPTER 4: THE CLUELESS SERAPH

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

* * *

 **No review response today! Sorry! :P**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S RESPONSE**

* * *

 **Well, I got some explaining I need to do. So after watching a bit of the anime of the game I realize how big Elysia is in that compared to the game, so I want to make a few changes and make it similar to the anime. Oh, and if you have an suggestions that I could use in this story, please let me know. I want to start making things a little more interesting, so I want to tackle more challenges to add in on this.**

 **Ugh, sorry I just feel slightly irritated today. One of my recordings for Tales of Xillia and my Chaos Mode attempt in Zestiria ended up with no audio again and now I have to retrace my steps and get those cutscenes back. Yay...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: THE CLUELESS SERAPH**

* * *

When I slightly get the door open I could hear voices coming from inside of the house. My eyes widen realizing it was the girl who was speaking with Sorey. I couldn't see her, but I could see Sorey sitting on the floor holding the Celestial Records.

The moment I forgot that the girl can't see me made me realizing I could just walk in, I just can't let her see the plate. So I take the evasive. I walked in and stood beside the wall beside the room where the girl was.

Sorey noticed me instantly, glancing at me for a second before looking back at the girl. I sighed as I placed the plate on a stack of books. I waved my hand at Sorey before making my way out.

But I stopped halfway out of the door when I heard the girl mention her hometown. I slightly looked over my shoulder at the girl.

"Ladylake...?" Everything that the girl was saying whenever I was around always caught my attention. It seemed like it involved something of my memory, this Ladylake place.

Before I could involve myself more, I shut the door behind me and made my way back to Mikleo's place.

It seemed like Ladylake was a place I must have been to before. But did I go with someone? Or was I alone? It's clear that Ladylake, the Celestial Records, the mysterious man that saved me, and my transformation are all connected.

Whatever I need sleep and I'm not staying up any longer to feel like crap in the morning.

* * *

We got pretty busy the next day. A bunch of us went into the forest to collect resources and do a bit of training. I had a big crowd when I was able to win against 3 of the villagers and I had just one again, getting a big applause of claps.

But it got weirder later on.

"I can't believe that happened again."

I let myself falling onto the stump, my hand pressed to my forehead.

"It's like it reacts on its own whenever I'm battling, but it didn't do it when I was doing it with that other villager." I sighed tiredly.

Once again my powers reacted just like it did with the hellion we ran into in the ruins. I nearly hurt Mikleo without realizing it. I was so close to slashing at his face if he didn't block it.

I'm sure some of the villagers were surprised too. They probably haven't seen anything like that. No seraph could possibly do that...right?

"Are the nightmares bothering you again?" I glanced over at the water seraph.

Last night I had a nightmare about being attacked by that fox hellion I ran into. I didn't tell Mikleo about it though, I didn't want to worry him about it. It got worse too, it happened again like it was meant to.

I think I was mostly worried if it were to come into Elysia. I don't want anyone to be harmed because of me, but either way, it lost me so maybe it might not come back.

"The world is just out to get me." I leaned back, pressing a hand to my forehead. "Everything I do involves my memory. Words, sounds, places, and people, and yet I still don't know anything."

Mikleo frowned at me.

"Who knows really. Amnesia is a mysterious thing." The tone in his voice. I could tell he was thinking about what to do with me considering that I haven't got my memory yet. Can't blame him for a though, I have no idea what to do with myself.

* * *

The next day rolled around and Mikleo ended up leaving after a while saying he had something to take care of for Gramps. The sun wasn't even up yet so I wondered what he was doing.

The sun was up now and everyone was up and running. I've been walking around the village for 10 minutes at least, not taking my eyes off of the view that Elysia gives off from on top of the mountains.

Sorey as usual was with the girl, but from what I've heard she should be leaving today. Gramps mentioned that when I passed by his house on my stroll. Apparently everyone's getting together to watch her departure.

I still had some time to myself though before that to do my own things.

Surprisingly enough I noticed one of the villagers with a sketchbook and offered me a try with it. Apparently I surprised her and she gave me a small sketchbook to carry around to improve my art even though she said I was really good at it. I honestly didn't think I was that good but according to her it was great start for a beginner.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." Sorey said once Alisha had walked out of the house. "What's that you've got there?"

"It's a sketchbook." I said looking up at the two best friends standing next to each other.

"Sketchbook? You draw?" Mikleo looked a little surprised.

"Apparently. One of the villagers gave this to me after she offered me to try to drawing something and she said I was really good and that I should keep practicing."

"It could be that you draw a lot before you lost your memory." Sorey spoke, catching my attention.

Now that I think about it, I think I did. Maybe someone has it right now and is waiting for me.

Hmm...

"Hey Sora," I glanced back at the boys as I nearly got distracted by my thoughts. "We're gonna go outside and see off the girl, you coming?" Sorey asks.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" I stood up, dusting off my clothes. I put the sketchbook away in a bag that I had created using the Prickle Boar skin from before.

The two of them had already left the house and I was alone to myself.

Wait, I was alone.

And the Celestial Records was here.

Do...do I have my chance?

I've been really wanting to check it just because I wanted to know what it has to do with my memory, but after last time, I don't want that to happen again, but it has to do something with me! I need to know!

What was so important in it that I can't remember?

My hands reached out towards the Celestial Records to pick it up. Just as my fingers nearly grasped it, two hands grab my both of my wrists.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, surprised by the two standing behind me.

How did they know so quickly? I shouldn't have let my guard down!

"Did you really think we'd let you look through it?" I noticed the smirk on the seraph's face.

"We won't let you touch it until we figure out what's causing you to end up getting hurt." Added Sorey as they drag me towards the door.

What the hell?! Come on! I need to know! Just let me touch the book!

"H-hey! Let go of me! Come on guys!" At that point they were lifting me off of my feet.

It didn't take long for them to get me outside, but now it was just Mikleo who was trying to hold me back. Sorey apparently had to go meet with the girl since she was leaving now. Mikleo's arms were under mine and pulling me up so that I couldn't escape from his grasp.

At this point I think he was having a hard time keeping me in one spot and I knew this was my chance to escape. I forced all my strength into dropping myself which sent the both of us to the ground. It did catch him by surprise, but I had my chance to get away!

Or so I thought.

My eyes were snapped shut, so I didn't see what was in front of me. My back was pressed against the floor and there was something on top of me. I heard a small gasp which lead to me gasping as well once I opened my eyes.

I shade of pink instantly covered my face as the two of us scramble away from each other while muttering multiple apologizes.

 _I could feel his breath on my face..._

I shook my head quickly, getting back onto my feet. I turned to the seraph that was sitting behind me and I tugged on his arm to get him moving so we can go see the girl off. I quickly forced a smile as my blushed faded.

"Alright, alright! I'm getting up!" He exclaimed hurrying up so that I wouldn't ended up dragging him over there. I muttered an 'ow' when Gramps whacked the both of us because we were being rude and distracting Sorey from the girl.

Wait did she just say her name was Alisha?

Was this the only time she's told Sorey her name?! Right as she's about to leave?

But why now of all times? She spent at least 3 days here and this is the first time we get to hear it?

"The myths and legends that are preserved in the Celestial Record must be more than mere fairy tales." If only I knew that. "This crisis that has befallen our world."

I sent an annoyed look at Mikleo and he shrugs it off.

"I believe only the one spoken of in the ancient legends can truly restore order."

"The "Shepherd", you mean." Sorey guesses.

"Shepherd...?" I murmured, the name sounding familiar in my head.

"You're not going to ridicule me? Everyone back in town does." Alisha told Sorey.

"Of course not." Responded back the human.

I couldn't put my finger on it. What was so special about the Shepherd that involves my memory?

"The Sacred Blade Festival is soon to commence in Ladylake. A trial will be held based on the legend of the Shepherd's sword. A trial I think you might be interested in." She told him, glancing over her shoulder.

"Me?" Sorey looked really surprised when she said that. He glanced back at us but we could tell he was clearly looking at Gramps.

"Time to go." Alisha said moments later, heading for the entrance ahead. "But please, give it some serious thought when you have the time."

"How come?" Sorey asks, slightly tilting his head.

"The Shepherd I see in my mind when I read the legends..." She turns around to face him with a bright smile. "I have to say, he reminds me a lot of you."

I could tell Sorey was utterly speechless once she left.

No words came out of him mouth.

Nothing.

Eventually we walked up to him and Mikleo touched his shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts. It took me a moment to realize he held out a strange looking knife towards him.

"What's this?" Sorey asks, taking the knife.

"Gramps asked me to go out and search the ruins and find some clues about that girl. I've been down there looking." He responded.

"So that's why you left so early this morning." I confirmed. "I was wondering what you were doing. He wouldn't just sent you off on a stroll unless it was important."

Mikleo nodded his head in agreement with my words.

"So wait, this is Alisha's?" Sorey asks, looking back at us.

"This is the crest of Hyland." Mikleo tells him, pointing at the hilt of the knife. "I don't think this 'Alisha' is any ordinary knight."

"Can I take a look at it for a second?" I ask.

Sorey looked over at me and nodded, giving me the knife. I checked out every detail of the knife, seeing if maybe I can get anything of it.

But only a small detail of remembrance came out of it.

"Hyland sounds familiar to me, but I do recall that this knife has been passed down for many generations." I said, giving it back to Sorey. "I must have heard this from a story or from some person I know in my past."

"Maybe..."

"I know this is difficult for you, but it really is for the best." Gramps walked up to us with a small frown on his face. Then all of his sudden his head snapped up as if he just realized something.

"Gramps?" Mikleo questioned.

"Hmm... Someone has infiltrated my domain."

Wha...

I gasped out surprised when he stabbed his foot down and a glowing ball in cased him for a second.

"Blast and damnation!" He snapped towards the sky. "Hiding your presence, are you? Crafty bugger!" He turned towards all of the villagers behind him which surprised them. "Everyone, be warned! There's is an intruder in our realm! Find them!"

I don't understand. What's going on here? What was so wrong about all of this that felt so easy and not just some kind plan that was just all setup for this moment? What would be here that would just appear out of no where. Wait. Could it be—!?

"They've concealed their presence, so chance are good it's a hellion! Search with extreme caution!"

A-a hellion!?

Is it the one I think it is? Could it be the one that was after me? Was this my fault?! My head was spinning so much that I fell right on my butt. I've never felt so scared in my life. Why was I shaking so much?

Huh? Was everyone a different color? Was there always two Soreys?

I blacked out before I could question anything else in my sight.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 4: THE CLUELESS SERAPH**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The fear sets in, a hellion on the loose, but Sora fights back!**

 **Yep. I think we all know what's up. At this point I really want to explore more of Sora's personality, fears, and what she can't stand to see at all. At this point we can tell that she fears hellions. Can't stand them at all.**

 **So now we know she's afraid of heights and hellions. I'm pretty sure that the hellion fear will be solved with soon considering that she's joining them on their journey.**

 **And now that school is coming up tomorrow I am so dead. Most of the time when the class gets cut off I'm mostly writing or doing more drawings of Sora (which some contain a few spoilers which I will post when we reach those points), but either way, this story might end up being a major distraction to me. But I think I can put up with it and school.**

 **And I think we will know what will happen in the next chapter if you know what I mean. :3**


	6. CHAPTER 5: A DIFFERENCE IN FORM

**AUTHOR'S RESPONSE**

* * *

 **Well I wasn't thinking about this when I was working on this chapter, but we all know that at some point Sora will be a Sub Lord, but you must be wondering, can she use armatization? To be honest, I can't tell you guys anything about it. There's a reason why I can't say, and mostly it's because there have been a couple of hints that show up in the chapters such as Sora's ears. Her ears actually will play an important role surprisingly.  
**

 **She's really the only human-like seraphim that has pointed ears, kinda. And when the three of them were in the ruins, Sora wasn't even aware of her power when she fought the hellion, and it ran away from her instead of attacking her.**

 **Odd, isn't it? It was like it knew something about her even before she had the chance to fight it. I mean at some point more will be revealed but for right now, all of it is a mystery to us. :3**

 **This might be a really confusing chapter as well so good luck with my crappy writing. XD**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: A DIFFERENCE IN FORM**

* * *

Most of my vision had returned after what felt like forever. However something was very odd. I felt like I was running. Like, really fast. It surprised me when I could feel my muscles reacting strangely in my arms.

I barely recall what happened before I ended up here. I remember losing consciousness with Sorey and Mikleo there trying to wake me up. There was something forcing me to move, and it was reaction to something here.

Not in Elysia. Not outside of the Zenerus' domain. It was _here_.

Right where I was now, there was something else, but it was familiar.

That's right, Gramps mentioned he could sense a hellion inside of his domain. But why was I running? What was so important about me going to this hellion? Why me?

I heard a scream which took me out of my thoughts.

Wait a second, was that Sorey?!

* * *

I had ran my way to where I heard the scream.

That was Sorey scream.

It got to them.

Oh gods, please don't let them be...be...

I spotted three figures and I instantly had my sights on the enemy.

I noticed the large hair on the back of his head and I recognized the hellion instantly.

It was him again.

There was something in his claws that he held up in the air. It wasn't something, it was someone.

Mikleo!

I ran past Sorey who tried to stop me and I noticed that my arm had become a large black claw with scales and sliced at the fox hellion, freeing Mikleo from his grasp. Mikleo attempted to strike him once he got free but he only got knocked into a nearby tree.

"Mikleo!" Sorey and I cried.

Sorey went to his aid as I deflected a hit from the fox.

I want to protect them! They need my help!

" _Leave them alone!_ " I shouted, closing my eyes tightly.

 _"Hey."_

What...?

Who was talking to me?

 _"Hey stupid, open your eyes."_

I listened to the voice, seeing that everything was gone. There was only myself here. It was completely white, just like the first time I woke up without my memories.

 _"Hey idiot, I'm over here."_ My eyes widen at the small greenish blue cat floating in front of me. _"I am called Juno."_

Juno...that sounds familiar to me...

 _"Listen here idiot, I'm going to give you some of my power. Unless you want your friends alive, use it!"_

I noticed that he had turned into a greenish blue ball and threw itself at my chest. I had absorbed him into my body and suddenly I could feel a shift.

My strength had changed, my mind has suddenly become blank but everything seemed okay once I reopened my eyes to the real world. Wait, what's going on, why is my mind acting like its—

...

I got cut off by my own thoughts and everything shifted into its own reality.

...

My body knocked the hellion back a bit, using my right leg to get my strength into the push.

This hellion.

It's my mission.

He must be—!

"Sora?"

My head shifted to the side and I could see the surprise look on Sorey's face. His eyes were as large as golf balls and Mikleo on the other hand had his jaw dropped.

I could feel my now longer hair touch my shoulders slightly as small diamonds were hanging at the ends of them. My hair was white (a little silver) and my clothing was a dark blue suit that had stripes going through them.

I noticed that I was slightly a bit taller, but that didn't matter right now.

That hellion must be dealt with!

I forced my gauntlets to appear on my hands and I heard him crackle.

"There you are! I already finished this one off, but you'll make this snack even better!"

I glanced down at the ground beside him and noticed a pile of blood there.

I sensed a small essence there.

That was a seraph essence. He had killed someone.

I remember this one too.

It's Mason's.

I got into a fighting stance and ran forward towards the fox hellion.

"You'll pay for his death!" I shouted, throwing my fist at him. My fist was covered in a white light that formed an arte. _"Blessing Shatter!"_

The punch took him by surprise and he threw his two hands in there to block it but he still took some damage from it. The fight we had took longer than expected but I managed to weaken him.

We stood a large distance between each other, panting like wolves. He was ready to charge at me until a voice stopped him.

"Away with you, evil being!" Zenerus demands, the other Elysia villagers standing behind him.

"Or you wanna take us all on at once?" Said the blue seraph beside him.

The hellion glanced between us until his eyes laid on me.

"Hmph, I shouldn't be snacking anyway. Not when the main course is getting away." He said.

I noticed that his body began to disappear and I wanted to run in and attack but he was already gone.

"Mason..." Sorey said with a sad tone. They all placed a hand on their chest with theirs eyes shut, silence filled the air but to be only interrupted by Zenerus.

"We can handle the rest." He says to Mikleo and Sorey.

"Gramps. That fox-looking thing... was that really a hellion?" Mikleo asks him, unsure of what he had gone against. "They can talk to us?"

"Yes." He answered. "That's the form of a human who has become a hellion. Corrupted, essentially."

There was a surprised look on Sorey's face.

He didn't know.

"You don't know?" The three of them look at me as I had my hand on my hip. "Hellions are monsters, but they can also come from humans who become corrupt and turned into one as well."

There was more silence.

They should have known. They should have.

"Sora?" I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I glanced at the water seraph beside me. "Is that you, Sora?"

I glanced away from Mikleo.

"Lani." I said.

"Lani?" He repeated, including Sorey as well.

"The hellion has left the domain, so there's no reason to chase after it now." I said, changing the subject. I walked forward, letting Mikleo's hand drop from my shoulder. "The presence has disappeared." I closed my eyes, letting my senses roam around the domain.

"Sorey, Mikleo, it's time you went back home and rest." Zenerus tells them. "Leave Sora to me."

The two of them glanced at me once more before they walked back towards Elysia. Once they were gone the other seraphim that were with Zenerus left to patrol around the domain if there were more hellions to appear.

"You didn't tell them." I said to him. "They could have died if I didn't do anything."

"Lani was it?" I nodded my head. "It's not time for them yet to know. They weren't ready for something like this."

"But looking at them now, they are well aware that humans can become hellions. That can cause fear and look at what it can do to them. They'll give into the malevolence without realizing it."

 _"I know you'll hate me for this, but this is ending now."_

My eyes widen and I suddenly clutch my head, groaning in pain. Things were changing, I don't know what, but something was.

My body hurts.

What is happening to me?

I opened my eyes and looked around.

Gramps was standing behind me, no expression on his face what so ever.

Wait, what just happened? Why can't I remember?

"Sora, you should go back to Sorey and Mikleo." He said to me, tapping me with his cane. "It'd be best to get some rest."

I nodded my head, handing back towards Elysia. I took my steps slow due to the pain I felt a few minutes ago.

"Did you do that Juno?" I asked the cat that was floating beside me. I twirled my braided black hair. Why did my hair feel different too?

 _"Sadly."_ He said irritated. _"You need to be more careful."_

"Sorry..." I apologized. "But what just happened to me?"

 _"You undergo a power of mine that changed you. It's a power that belonged to you but you passed it onto before you lost your memories. However I can't say what had just happened. All of it won't process correctly with you. No one can understand it right now, but soon you will."_ He said.

Great...

There was one thing on my mind besides that.

That was the same hellion again.

I remember something now.

Humans can become hellions if they are corrupted by malevolence. Not only that, I don't think it's just humans that can become hellions.

Apparently with what Juno said I have an important role in all of this. The Celestial Record, hellions, _everything_.

* * *

I was laying on the roof of Mikleo's home, staring up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and I could already see a few stars glimmering. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the scales I picked up a few days ago. I stared at them and held them up above me, noticing that they were sparkling like the stars.

These had to be mine, there's no way out of it. When Sorey said I had scales on me that looked like these and I must have lost them in the fight with that hellion the first time I was heading for Elysia before I lost my memories.

I sighed, shoving them back into my pocket before getting back into the comfortable position I was in earlier.

"Hey Juno?" I asked in a low tone. "You were there when I lost my memories, didn't you?"'

 _"Yes, I've been by your side for the longest time now."_ I noticed him sitting next to me once he appeared, his tail moving from side to side. _"However due to the current conflicts and the state you are in, I cannot tell you of anything without causing mental pain to you. I've been by your side even before you've lost your memories."_

"Well that just about helps." I sat up, glancing at him. "At least I know one thing about you right now. But there is one thing I want to ask."

He sighed. _"Ask away."_

"The Celestial Record. Why can't I read it?" I asked.

 _"Do you really want to know?"_ I nodded my head. _"There is a cursed placed on the Celestial Records that prevent only you from reading it. Because of this there will be a punishment if there was an attempt which you did once, idiot."_

"But why?"

 _"You lost your memories, and that curse would only have an effect if that were to happen. I cannot say anything else until you remember something of your past that you will at least give you the reasons behind it."_

I sighed, glancing away from him. I looked up at the night sky and attempted to count how many stars there were, but I lost count after some time.

 _"There is one thing that could help you with your memory."_ Juno said after some time. _"If you had to the place called Ladylake there could be a chance you can remember something of me from there."_

 _Ladylake huh?_

I guess I'll have to get there once everything settles down—

"Sora?"

My eyes widen at bit as I looked down a bit, noticing that Mikleo was heading in this direction. I must have worried him after the incident from this morning. He knew that out of all of us I would be the most effected by it. Juno disappeared in blue mist before I could say anything to him.

I sighed, jumping off of the roof and landed right in front of him, causing him to come to skid to a stop.

"Sorry for startling you." I apologized to him, rubbing the back of my head.

"No it's fine," He assures. "How do you feel?"

"I'm better now, but I can't stop thinking about it," I lowered my arm behind my back as I noticed the scratches on his neck had healed but I could see a few marks from where he got him. "How about you? He got you and Sorey good."

"Huh?" He touched his neck when he remembered that the fox hellion had thrown him into a tree. "Oh this is nothing, it's not as bad as it was before."

"And your back?"

"Just sores is all." I noticed the look on his face had changed fast. Really is that concerned about me. "I'd hate to ask this, but do you know how you ran into that hellion? It seemed like he's been after you for a while now."

"I don't remember how I ran into him," I say. "I guess he was just there when I was passing by to get to Elysia..." My hands touch my forehead. "But I still can't remember why I was coming to Elysia in the first place. I'd wish I would remember soon..."

If I were to try hard enough I would probably recognize something, but I can't take that risk now. I'll probably find out more about it another time, but this is serious. Mason just got killed and...and well, I feel like it's my fault.

"Sora, about earlier."

"Hmm?"

"What happened to you? You were like a completely different person." He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"To be honest, I don't know. I didn't feel too different. I was fighting that hellion, right?" I was right, something changed about me and I don't know what, it barely occurred to me that I changed. Wasn't I myself? "Mikleo...I don't understand myself at all right now, so I'm not sure what happened."

That look on his face. He was sad.

That emotion I hate the most is sadness. The feeling of losing people, the one emotion that weakens one mind from the task at hand. Seraph are most effected by this, considering that not many humans can see them anymore.

It's probably three out of the one hundred that can see seraphim, and Sorey is one of them.

* * *

Time passed by faster than I thought. The villagers were already sleeping when I noticed all of the lights were gone. It was silent but there was still light where I was. Mikleo and I were sitting in front of the a fire we put together and there was enough for the house to fill with light.

We were oddly silent, but there was a lot going on.

I knew Mikleo had to be thinking about the hellion, and so was I.

There was something about his appearance that made it seemed like it was planned. I had ran into him once but I didn't mention that to anyone once I came back. That was one thing I won't mention, there was something about that cloaked figure that I remember, but all of this information was confusing me even more.

My dreams were getting to me too, nightmares or even dreams that didn't make any sense but had something to it that made it seem like it was true. And then there was Juno. He was a bigger mystery, but what was there to expect? He's the closest thing I got to my memories right now and I can't expose him to Mikleo or Sorey right now.

"I've come to the conclusion that the fox hellion was after Alisha and possibly you at the same time." He says after some time. "But it seems like he's after Alisha more."

"I was thinking the same thing." I responded, glancing up at him. "Looks like she's going to be in danger with him running around."

I sighed quietly.

Even more problems surrounding us.

Ever since I showed up things have been getting harder and harder each day.

"Huh?" I mutter to myself, noticing that Mikleo was staring out the window. Something was off.

"Mikleo?" I noticed a frown on his face when he turned to me. "What are you doing?"

"Sorey just left." He said sadly. "I'm going with him, but I want you to stay here."

My eyes widen.

Sorey left without telling us and Mikleo just watched him leave. He's going after him and they won't be coming back...will they?

"How come?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

"You've been harmed enough ever since we found you. If you end up leaving Elysia you might get hurt again." He said. He walked towards the door, putting his hand on the knob.

 _"Master, we must convince him to let you go. It's the only way for you to remember your past!"_ Juno spoke quickly but with an irritated tone.

"Even if I stay here I'm still going to get hurt!" I stood up and he froze at my loud tone. "And if I don't go I'll probably never be able to remember my past!"

"I know that! But what if no one is there to save you again like before?"

"I'm not staying!" I exclaimed, tears escaping my eyes. "Don't you get it?! I worry about you and Sorey and I can't stand to stay here and hope you two are going to be okay! I can take care of myself, but who's going to watch you two while you're protecting me!?"

...

The was a moment of silence between us. And the one look on his face told him he would regret it another time.

"Sora, you can be a little trying but...alright, fine you can come."

"YES!" I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him from behind which startled him a bit. "Thank you Mikleo!"

He was stunned by my sudden change of mood. Even my tears had disappeared from my face in an instant.

I can tell Juno was shaking his head at me because he was giving off that emotion aura I can sense from him.

My senses have been changing over the course of time such as the ability to know when living beings are close to me. The only reason I could tell Mikleo was close on the roof was because of it. This is only been happening today once Juno showed up so maybe it's the power he has that I can use?

"Mikleo?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"...don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you, I just got worried is all." He said, glancing away from me.

I bit my lip and nodded my head in response.

I'm really in for it now.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 5: A DIFFERENCE IN FORM**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Sora to the rescue! Who does she happen to save? Why another fellow seraphim! Wait, why does she have horns?**

 **Question of the Day: I want to make a special chapter dedicated to Sora, Sorey, and Mikleo's friendship. What should it be about? Should it be funny, maybe something that Sora might want to learn about? You decide and let me know!**

 **Ah! This is been a really long chapter! I haven't written anything like this in a long time! I hope that was able to help you guys understand what was going on.**

 **So yeah, Sora is changing a bit. She's Sora for one minute and then Lani the next! So who is Lani and why is Sora calling herself that when she took a new look? It seems like she wasn't even aware that she was calling herself someone else and looked different too!**

 **Writing that in first person is really hard! I should really look into doing that kind of thing in third person! Anyway, sorry for the late update once again and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Peace!**


	7. QUICK UPDATE!

**Hey guys so this is just a quick update to let you all know what I've got planned for this story!**

 **So as we all must know by now Tales of Berseria recently just came out and guess what? I'm already playing the crap out of it. And I already get what's about to happen sooo, I figured why not write the prequel now?**

 **The problem with the prequel is that it's based completely on Lani/Sora and most of it contains spoilers for Still Alive so if you want to go and read it be my guest, but there's a big tie to Lani/Sora's past.**

 **But yeah, if you want to go and read it the official title is,**

 **Still Us.**

 **So have fun! Bye for now! :3**


End file.
